heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sharpie of the Culebra Cut
"The Sharpie of the Culebra Cut" is a 2001 Donald Duck comic story by Don Rosa. Rosa intended it as an "in-between" story to accompany his anthology The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck, happening chronologically between chapter 10: "The Invader of Fort Duckburg" and chapter 11: "The Empire-Builder from Calisota". Plot Scrooge McDuck, along with his sisters Hortense McDuck and Matilda McDuck are mining for gold in Panama, which has just recently separated from Colombia and become independent. At the same time, the construction of the Panama Canal is underway as a joint operation between Panama and the United States, and President Theodore Roosevelt has personally come to inspect the construction of the Culebra Cut. Scrooge has legal claim to a mountain which stands in the way of the canal, so Roosevelt wants to come into agreement with him so that he can give the mountain to the United States and the construction of the canal can proceed. Roosevelt makes a secret personal deal with Scrooge: he will help Scrooge mine gold faster, so that when his mining has been completed, he can give the mountain away to the United States. To this end, Roosevelt and Scrooge steal an excavator, with which Scrooge can mine a lot faster than with his old pickaxe. The excavator goes out of control, and Roosevelt and Scrooge end up in the lands of the Guyami Indians. Chief Parita, the leader of the Guyami, doesn't trust Scrooge, so Roosevelt makes an agreement with him instead. The Guyami chief is instantly impressed by a visit from "the Chief of the United States", and entrusts Roosevelt with the location of "Gold Hill". Roosevelt and Scrooge start mining gold with the excavator, but the mountain collapses from the strain, revealing an ancient pre-Columbian giant jaguar sculpture full of magnificent riches. Scrooge wants to claim all this to himself, while Roosevelt wants to preserve the riches in a museum. They start a fight, but it is cut short when the sculpture becomes loose and falls off the mountain. In Roosevelt's absence, distrust has broken out between the United States and Panama, and a war is about to start, but the sculpture arrives right into the scene and a war is avoided. As thanks for avoiding a war with Panama, Roosevelt agrees to give Scrooge whatever he wants. Unfortunately, Scrooge passes out from accidentally drinking chicha instead of brandy, so Hortense and Matilda choose for him instead: a teddy bear, which they had seen earlier and thought was cute. Decades after, in the present day, Huey, Dewey, and Louie tell Scrooge that he is in the possession of the world's first teddy bear, so Scrooge jumps at the chance at putting it in a museum and earning huge profits from entrance fees. Notes This is one of Rosa's most historically accurate stories. Theodore Roosevelt and Chief Parita of the Guyami are real historical people. Another real historical person appearing in the story is General Esteban Huertas, but Rosa needed him as a villain rather than a hero, so he chose to use his character as a different person, just named "General Esteban". External links * Category:1906 in fiction Category:2001 in comics Category:Donald Duck comics by Don Rosa